1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to augers used in grain storage facilities, and more particularly to auger sweeps used in the removal of grain from a grain storage facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, grain bins include an auger system for removing grain from the bin. These auger systems may include an auger installed under the floor of the bin for drawing grain from openings in the floor of the bin to a discharge outside the bin. Alternatively, the system may include an auger secured to the floor at the center of the bin and an outer discharge end extending through the wall of the bin at a location above the floor. To assist in the removal of grain from the bins, a movable sweep auger having a length substantially equal to the radius of the bin is pivotally mounted at the central axis of the bin for sweeping the grain toward the central inlet of the stationary auger over an arc of approximately 360 degrees. Examples of such sweep augers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,941 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,318.
Sweep augers are normally used only when the grain bin is nearly empty and the grain in the grain bin no longer flows by gravity toward the central auger inlet. This typically occurs when, the remaining grain in the bin forms an inverted cone shape do to the natural angle of repose of the grain. The only way to get the remaining grain out of the bin is to enter the bin and manually shovel the grain toward the central opening or to employ the sweep auger as described above. Sweep augers are able to move much more grain than a man trying to shovel the grain and therefore, sweep augers are utilized in most grain bins.
Sweep augers are typically powered by a small internal combustion engine or electric motor and are self propelled by a drive wheel or paddle attached to the outer free end of the auger shaft. The spinning of the drive wheel or paddle allows the auger to sweep around the inside of the bin under its own power about a pivot point at the center axis of the bin. Unfortunately, the speed at which the sweep auger may travel around the inside of the bin is usually quite rapid since the drive wheel or paddle spins at the same speed as the shaft of the auger. If the sweep auger is left unattended, the auger will spin around the inside of the bin until it encounters a pile of grain. The sweep auger may become buried in this pile of grain because the drive wheel or paddle may force it deeper into the pile, or the auger may become buried in the grain as the grain begins to fall and cascade around the auger. If the auger is buried by too much grain, the sweep auger will stall due to the weight and resistance of the grain surrounding the auger and must be pulled back or lifted up out of the grain so it can continue to move the grain toward the central stationary auger inlet.
Those that use sweep augers have attempted to put a rope around the free end of the auger to assist them in lifting or pulling the auger out of the grain, but using a rope presents many potential hazards. First, the rope may become tangled in the auger if there is too much slack in the rope. Second, ropes do not allow the user to control the auger sweep effectively. For example, one can not push on a rope, therefore if one wants to push the auger deeper into a pile of grain, he must step over the auger and pull it into the grain. This presents a safety hazard to the user because he exposes himself to the unshielded side of the auger. When walking in grain, it is difficult to maintain footing and balance and there is the potential for getting clothing or limbs caught in the auger if the user does not keep a safe distance from the auger.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved auger sweep handle to allow the user more control over the auger when pushing or pulling it into and out of the grain.